warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Rode Maan
Overzicht boeken: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verschijningsvolgorde boeken (Tekening in infobox door DonderWolk) Oké, Welkom op dit vierde deel van Morgenlicht & Avondgloed! Zoals jullie weten hebben Tijgersprong en Mistgloed het uitgemaakt, maar Mistgloed zit nu net in de periode dat ze gauw verliefd wordt... Avondwolk's en Steenpels' leven is weer rustig geworden, maar een nieuwe bloedmaan nadert en bij iedere rode maan wordt er een moord gepleegd... wie is het volgende slachtoffer? Waarom zoek je het zelf niet uit? Avondpoot_ Hoofdstuk 1 Avondwolk werd wakker na een donkere nachtmerrie. Ze wist het nog goed, die vele manen geleden. Net toen ze Zonpels en Rotsstreep had gehad. De rode maan. Het gefluister. En het lijk; Vuurvleugel's lijk in het midden van de open plek. Toen was er een bloedmaan geweest; en bij iedere bloedmaan viel er een slachtoffer... Ze vermande zichzelf. Normaal gezien zou de volgende bloedmaan pas over enkele jaren zijn. Waarom droomde ze er zelfs nog over? Ze schudde haar kop en rekte zich uit."Avondwolk!" piepte Lynxkit. Zij en haar zusjes Leliekit en Spikkelkit renden naar Avondwolk toe. Het waren drie van Roosvlok's acht jongen. De vele kittens waren allemaal tegelijk geboren geweest ongeveer zes manen geleden. Nu was het tijd voor de vier eerstgeborenen om leerlingen te worden. Over een paar daagjes zouden de andere vier kittens hen volgen. Omdat het er zoveel waren zou de ceremonie ongeldig worden. Daarom zou Leeuwenster per keer maar vier jongen nemen. De eerste vier kittens waren Spikkelkit, Honingkit, Vlamkit en Strepenkit. Daarna zouden Luipaarkit, Lynxkit, Leliekit en Lappekit een mentor krijgen en zich in het leerlingenhol vestigen."Vanavond worden we leerlingen!" piepte Honingkit."Ja!" miauwden Vlamkit en Strepenkit in koor. Spikkelkit dook achter hen op."Inderdaad." mauwde ze. Avondwolk snorde."Wat leuk voor jullie!" Honinkit, Vlamkit, Strepenkit en Spikkelkit knikten trots. Ze waren allemaal calico, alleen Strepenkit's vlekken waren wat cyperser. Roosvlok sliep nog. De opvoeding van alle acht kittens had haar uitgeput."Vandaag worden Motpoot, Grijspoot en Vlinderpoot ook krijgers, toch?" piepte Honingkit. Avondwolk knikte."Alle katten vergaderen!!" riep Leeuwenster. Avondwolk trippelde de kraamkamer uit en Roosvlok's jongen gingen met haar mee."Stel je eens voor dat dit onze krijgersceremonie is!" ademde Spikkelkit in Avondwolk's oor."Ja." snorde die."Het is tijd voor drie leerlingen om krijgers te worden." miauwde Leeuwenster. Hij keek neer op de donker zilvergrijze Grijspoot, de goud met wit gevlekte Vlinderpoot en de gouden cyperse Motpoot. Vlinderpoot en Motpoot deelden dezelfde moeder; Motlicht, die bij de geboorte was gestorven. Hun vader was Donkerpluk. Maar Grijspoot was een door Avondwolk en Steenpels gevonden weesje, zijn zus IJskit was gestorven aan haar groenhoest."SterrenClan, ik vraag jullie op deze drie leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard getraind om uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijger. Leerlingen, zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en jullie Clan te beschermen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" vroeg Leeuwenster."Dat zweer ik!" miauwden de drie leerlingen in koor."Dan krijgen jullie nu je krijgersnamen. Grijspoot, van nu af aan zal je bekentstaan als Grijssteen. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je kracht en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." Grijssteen raakte Leeuwenster's neus aan en ging bij de andere krijgers zitten."Motpoot. Van nu af aan heet je Mothart. De SterrenClan eert je zorg en je geduld en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." Mothart likte Leeuwenster's schouder en ging naast Grijssteen zitten."Vlinderpoot. Van nu af aan zal de Clan je kennen als Vlinderhart. De SterrenClan eert je snelheid en je jachttalenten, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." De Clan barstte uit in gejuich."Vlinderhart! Mothart! Grijssteen!!" juichtten ze. Avondwolk snorde. Maar Leeuwenster sprong nog niet van de hogesteen af."Avondwolk," hij wendde zich tot de bruine poes."Je hebt je taak als moederkat goed vervuld. Nu wil ik je vragen je terug bij de krijgers aan te sluiten." Avondwolk werd verlegen onder alle ogen die op haar gericht werden."Ehm... Ja. Ik wil krijger worden." miauwde ze. Ze keek Leeuwenster recht aan."Dan heten we je weer welkom." Avondwolk boog haar kop voor haar leider."En omdat ik betere plannen heb zullen er nu meteen al vier leerlingen krijger worden!" riep hij. Spikkelkit, Honingkit, Vlamkit en Strepenkit verstijfden."Ja, jullie." snorde Leeuwenster. De vier kittens liepen verlegen naar voren. Honingkit's lichtbruine calico vacht glansde in de zon terwijl de donkere pelzen van Vlamkit en Strepenkit een vlekkerige schaduw kregen. Spikkelkit's bonte pelsje rimpelde toen ze naast haar zus en broers ging zitten."Jullie vier nestgenoten worden vanavond leerling," deelde Leeuwenster mee."Maar nu is het jullie beurt. Spikkelkit, van nu af aan heet je Spikkelpoot. Jouw mentor wordt Duifroos." De bleekgrijze Duifroos raakte Spikkelpoot's neusje aan en trippelde met haar nieuwe leerling naar Regenbries en Distelwind."Strepenkit, van nu af aan zal je Strepenpoot heten en jouw mentor zal Stekelvacht zijn." Strepenpoot raakte net als zijn zus de neus van zijn mentor aan en ging naast zijn zusje en diens mentor zitten met Stekelvacht."Vlamkit, van nu af aan zal de Clan je kennen als Vlampoot en je mentor is Rozenbries." Avondwolk was blij voor haar drie pleegkinderen, Rooswolk's jongen, half SchaduwClan en half RivierClan maar loyaal aan de WindClan. Ze hadden hun eerste leerlingen gekregen. Honingkit zat bang en verlegen alleen in het midden van de open plek. Haar vacht was samen met die van Strepenkit uniek aan die van haar broers en zussen; calico, maar in beige, crème en lichtbruin met gemarmerde streepjes."Honingkit, van nu af aan heet je Honingpoot. Avondwolk," Leeuwenster wendde zich tot de bruine poes."Jij bent een geweldige medicijnkat mentor geweest voor Mistgloed. Ik weet dat je toebent aan een krijgsleerling. Honingpoot zal je leerling worden." Avondwolk stapte beduusd naar voren en raakte Honingpoot's neus aan. De ogen van de kitten glansden verlegen."Maak je niet druk." prevelde Avondwolk."Iedereen begint ergens." het poesje keek haar dankbaar aan. Avondwolk liep met haar nieuwe leerling terug naar Steenpels."Dat betekent dat jij, Distelwind en Regenbries ook een leerling krijgen." fluisterde Avondwolk tegen hem. Steenpels knikte."Maar wie nog?" vroeg hij zich af."Misschien Mistgloed?" Steenpels schudde zijn kop bij Avondwolk's gedachte."Nee. Ik denk eerder Zonpels of Rotsstreep." Avondwolk knikte."Dat kan." Die avond werden Lynxkit, Luipaardkit, Leliekit en Lappekit leerlingen. Lynxpoot en Luipaardpoot zaten al naast hun kersverse mentoren: Distelwind en Regenbries."Leliekit, van nu af aan zal de Clan je kennen als Leliepoot en je mentor wordt Rotsstreep." Rotsstreep stapte verrast naar voren en raakte de neus van zijn leerling aan. Dan liep hij naar de oudere Distelwind en Regenbries toe."De kraamkamer gaat goed vol zitten." grijnsde Distelwind. Avondwolk snorde."Lappekit, van nu af aan heet je Lappepoot en jouw mentor wordt Steenpels." Steenpels liep trots naar voren en raakte de neus van het calico katertje aan."Lappepoot! Leliepoot! Luipaardpoot! Lynxpoot!" juichtte de Clan. Leeuwenster sprong van de vergaderrots af."Vandaag was een drukke dag. Laten we allemaal wat rusten, iedereen krijgt iets van de hoop verse prooi." snorde hij. Avondwolk trippelde naar voren met Honingpoot."Dit is zo spannend!" ademde de lichtbruine leerling. Avondwolk knikte."Kom, we krijgen.." ze keek nadenkend naar de hoop prooi."Elk een woelmuis!" ze nam de twee diertjes tussen haar tanden en trippelde met Honingpoot naar een beschaduwd plekje. De gevlekte schaduw van de heidestruiken maakte een grappig patroon op de vacht van Avondwolk's leerling. De zon ging onder en wierp het kamp in een rode gloed. Terwijl Avondwolk en Honingpoot hun muizen opaten spraken ze over de training. Hoofdstuk 2 Mistgloed schraapte de jeneverbessen op een hoopje en likte wat restjes honing van een blad. De graten die erop gelegen hadden waren nu mooi opgeslagen in een gat in de rotswand. Ze schudde zich uit en trippelde het hol uit. Ze begon te rennen toen ze op de heide was en passeerde het grottenstelsel aan de rand van het territorium. Avondwolk had haar er alles over verteld. Over de eenling Storm die nu was overleden; over Kristal die zijn kittens had gekregen en over dat ze de drie jongen al had ontmoet. Laatst had Mistgloed gehoord dat de jongen ongeveer de leeftijd van een jonge krijger hadden bereikt. Mistgloed wierp een nieuwsgierige blik naar binnen. Wie weet zouden er speciale kruiden groeien! Die kon ze wel gebruiken. Ze snorde en trippelde naar binnen. Het was vochtig en koud in de grotten, ze dwaalde dieper en dieper af. Hopelijk zou ze de weg terugvinden. Opeens drong een doordringende geur van kattenkruid haar neusgaten binnen. Ze liep vlug naar het bosje kruiden toe en beet de stengels door. Perfect! Nu moest ze terug naar boven zien te raken. Opeens merkte ze dat er een splitsing was die ze niet had opgemerkt. Waar moest ze heen? Ze nam de linkergang, waardoor ze steeds dieper kwam. Ze had pas veel te laat door dat ze fout zat. Een golf van paniek overspoelde haar. Opeens hoorde ze stemmen."Melly, hou eens op." klaagde een kater."Nubes, ze moet echt eens stoppen toch?" er klonk een instemmende miauw."Hè sorry hoor! Ik probeer alleen het gesprek wat op gang te houden. Jullie zijn allemaal zo saai." Er klonk humeurig gegrom."Bracken," het klonk waarschuwend."Als je nu niet ophoud met dat eeuwige geklaag laat ik je werken bij de kruiden. Jij ook, Nubes. Melly wil alleen maar aardig zijn." er viel een verlegen stilte."Sorry mam." mompelde Bracken."Sorry Melly." zei Nubes."Niet erg!" zei Melly opgewekt. Ze stoof de gang in. In het donker kon Mistgloed haar nauwelijks onderscheiden; ze zag alleen dat de poes jong en lichtbruin was."Indringer!!" gilde ze. Nubes; een witte poes, en Bracken; een bleekbruine cyperse kater, kwamen aan weerszijden van haar staan, hun vacht dik opgezet. Dan pas merkte Mistgoed dat Melly mank was. Een prachtige langharige zilvergrijze poes dook op achter hen, haar blinde blauwe ogen starend in het niets."Wie is dit?" vroeg ze scherp. Mistgloed verstijfde."Ik kom van boven!" zei ze vlug."Mijn oud-mentor Avondwolk en de rest van de Clan zijn er ook, en-" "Avondwolk?" onderbrak de zilvergrijze poes haar."Die kennen we!" snorde ze."Ik ben Kristal. Als ze werkelijk je oud-mentor is ben je hier welkom! Volg ons maar." ze leidde Mistgloed de tunnels uit naar een grot met een gat in het dak waardoor gefilterd zonlicht scheen. Een bleke rivier kabbelde rustig."Maak het jezelf gemakkelijk." Kristal wees naar een grasveldje waartussen mos groeide. Mistgloed zonk neer en begon haar geschaafde pootkussentjes te likken. Bracken ging naast haar liggen. Ze voelde zich ongemakkelijk. Laatst toen ze met een kater was geweest was dat Tijgersprong geweest, en het had niet lang geduurd of ze hadden het uitgemaakt. Ze voelde zich wat warm worden."Hoi." mompelde ze."Wil je wandelen?" vroeg Bracken."Oké." miauwde Mistgloed aarzelend. De twee katten liepen door de tunnels, lachend en grapjes makend. Terug bij de uitgang zei Mistgloed dag en beloofde de volgende keer dat ze hier was ook langs te komen. Terug in het kamp deed ze verder met haar medicijnkatdingen, maar het beeld van de lachende Bracken bleef maar door haar hoofd spoken. Hoofdstuk 3 Honingpoot likte haar honingbruine pels en keek op. Avondwolk liet een muis aan haar poten vallen."Dit is voor jou, omdat je zulke goede prestaties had." murmelde ze in het oor van haar leerling. Honingpoot keek dankbaar op."Bedankt." prevelde ze. Avondwolk knikte haar toe en trippelde naar Steenpels en Regenbries toe. Honingpoot at vlug de muis op, likte haar snorren schoon en sprong overeind."Lynxpoot!" miauwde ze tegen haar zus. De goudbruin met roste calico keek op."Ja?" vroeg ze."Gaan we jagen? Avondwolk gaat het ons leren!" Lynxpoot snorde."Oké!" Avondwolk kwam aanlopen."Oké." mauwde ze."Jagen heh? Laten we naar het trainingsveldje gaan." De donkerbruine poes liep Lynxpoot en Honingpoot voor."Zijn er daar adders?" vroeg Honingpoot."Ja, maar die worden verjaagd. Voor de zekerheid planten we giftig kruid bij het trainingsveldje. Door de geur blijven ze weg." Lynxpoot knikte."Dus.. je gaat ons allebei leren jagen?" vroeg ze. Avondwolk knikte."Zeker!" De drie poezen liepen de heide over, het gras rimpelde in de wind en de bries woei door hun vacht. Lynxpoot en Honingpoot keken hun ogen uit."Wauw!" ademde Honingpoot."Wat is het goud!" ze had gelijk. De graanvelden in de verte glansden als een gouden pels in het zonlicht, ieder haartje zijn afzonderlijke tint."Dit is prachtig..." prevelde Lynxpoot. Kleine witte donswolkjes dreven voorbij op de helderblauwe hemel."Kom op. De konijnen warmen zich vast en zeker in de zon!" snorde Avondwolk. De jonge leerlingen volgden haar naar een verlaging in de vlakke heidegrond. Struikjes omringden de kuil, die bedekt was met zacht, afgesleten gras en fijn wit zand."Dit is cool!" piepte Honingpoot. Ze gleed omlaag de kuil in en plofte in het zand. Lynxpoot sprong naast haar in een dikke hoop. Het zand stoof alle kanten op en de leerlingen begonnen speels te vechten."Oké bollen wol!" snorde Avondwolk."Ga nu maar eens zitten." de twee zusjes gingen lachend overeind zitten."Doe mij na!" beval Avondwolk. Ze zakte in een soepele jachthouding. De twee leerlingen keken goed en deden haar dan zo goed mogelijk na. Lynxpoot's staart zwaaide hard heen en weer."Lynxpoot, laat je gewicht op je tenen rusten en hou je staart stil." adviseerde Avondwolk. Lynxpoot's jachthouding verbeterde."Honingpoot, zak nog iets lager en krul je staart tegen je zij!" mauwde de donkerbruine poes. Honingpoot zakte nog meer ineen."Goed. Konijnen hebben een heel gevoelig zintuigenstelsel." legde Avondwolk uit."Je loopt zo stil en zo snel als je kan!" beide leerlingen knikten."Goed! Volg mijn orders op en probeer wat prooi te vangen." snorde Avondwolk. Honingpoot schoot het trainingsveldje uit, op de hielen gevolgd door Lynxpoot. De twee poezen renden door het koren, dat bijna dezelfde kleur had als hun calico pels."Pak me dan!" lachtte Honingpoot. Ze schoot door het koren en besprong per ongeluk een konijn. Het beest had zitten slapen in de zon en Honingpoot had hem onbewust gevangen."Wauw!" ademde Lynxpoot."Je hebt een prooi gevangen! Nu ik." de goudbruine poes glipte het koren in. Wat later kwam ze bezweet en hijgend terug met een kleine woelmuis tussen haar kaken geklemd."Kom op, terug naar Avondwolk." miauwde ze. De twee leerlingen renden terug naar het Trainingsveldje."Goed gedaan!" snorde Avondwolk bij het zien van de prooi."Die kunnen jullie in het kamp naar de oudsten brengen." Terug in het kamp liep Honingpoot vlug naar het hol van de oudsten."Ha, prooi." kraakte Lavendelstaart. Honingpoot legde het konijn neer voor de witte poes."Bedankt. Je eerste vangst?" snorde die."Ja!" miauwde Honingpoot trots."Wat een groot konijn." Honingpoot straalde."Smakelijk!" mauwde ze voor ze wegsprong in de richting van het leerlingenhol."Honingpoot!" riep Avondwolk. Honingpoot keek op."Ja?" vroeg ze."Ik ga je het territorium laten zien. Kom je?" Honingpoot was dolgelukkig. Ze rende naar haar mentor toe en de twee poezen trippelden het kamp uit. Honingpoot keek haar ogen uit, net als vorige keer. Bij de grens met de SchaduwClan groeiden enkele hoge eiken, bij die met de RivierClan bulderde de rivier in de kloof. Water spatte omhoog en schuimde tussen de rotsen."Waar gaan we nu heen?" piepte Honingpoot."Hm.." peinsde Avondwolk. Honingpoot zag een zonnig stuk platte rots. Met een kreetje sprong ze ernaartoe en voelde het schroeien onder haar pootkussentjes. Opeens viel haar blik op een lange met mos begroeide stok. Hij glansde vreemd genoeg, en was erg glad met patroonachtige banden. Ze siste speels en zakte in een jachthouding, klaar om de stok te springen. Opeens hief de stok zijn kop op. Twee lange giftanden werden zichtbaar toen de slang zijn bek opende en dreigend siste. Een straaltje gif vloog uit zijn mond en belandde op Honingpoot's gezicht. De calico poes gilde en smakte op de grond, worstelend en proberen het gif uit haar brandende ogen te schudden."Honingpoot!!!" schreeuwde Avondwolk. Door haar vertroebelde blik zag Honingpoot de bruine poes in een razende snelheid naar voren schieten en de slang in één hap doodbijten. Ze gooide het lichaam van de slang op de grond en sprong op Honingpoot af. De goudbruine calico poes gilde en siste toen het gif van de slang verder haar ogen indroop."Knijp je ogen dicht!!" snauwde Avondwolk."Ik ga Mistgloed halen!" Maar het was al te laat. Het brandende gevoel vervaagde en Honingpoot knipperde met haar ogen. Duisternis."Ik kan niet zien!!!" krijstte ze."IK KAN NIET ZIEN!!!!!!!!!" 1 maan na het ongeluk... "Honingpoot-" "Laat me met rust." Honingpoot sloeg haar staart om zich heen. Vlampoot zuchtte."Mam wil met je spreken maar je laat haar niet-" "LAAT ME MET RUST!!" grauwde Honingpoot. Vlampoot schuifelde over de grond."Het spijt me." prevelde hij voor hij het medicijnhol uitglipte. Honingpoot gromde humeurig en verborg haar gezicht in haar staart. Vlak na het ongeluk had Mistgloed het gif uit haar ogen geveegd. Ze had bekentgemaakt dat Honingpoot blind was geworden en dat ze nooit meer krijger kon worden. Wekenlang had ze herstellend in het medicijnhol gezeten, niet in staat iemand toe te laten of zelfs maar haar verbleekte ogen te laten zien. Hun ooit zo mooie amberkleurige tint was bijna wit geworden, met een laatste schijn goud. Het zwart van haar pupillen was vervaagd. Ze snikte even en veegde de natheid uit haar ogen."Slaapwel.." mompelde ze tegen niemand in het bijzonder. Ze wou zich oprollen en sterven. Op dat moment kwam Mistgloed binnen."Kom, ik moet je ogen controleren." mauwde ze. Honingpoot stond met tegenzin op en schuifelde naar de medicijnkat toe. Die bekeek haar wazige ogen even."Oké, je zal zo nu en dan last hebben van oogziektes of een bloedend oog. Dan kom je maar bij mij." miauwde ze. Honingpoot knikte."Voorlopig blijf je hier, oké?" Honingpoot knikte nog eens. Ze wou nooit meer praten. Hoofdstuk 4 "Honingpoot's nestgenoten zullen over een maan krijger worden, hè?" vroeg Avondwolk. Leeuwenster knikte."Soms vind ik het te vroeg. Twee manen training lijkt me niet genoeg." prevelde de donkerbruine poes."Je wilt gewoon dat Honingpoot mèt hen een volledige naam krijgt." snauwde Leeuwenster. Avondwolk vernauwde haar ogen."De leerlingen worden te jong krijgers, Leeuwenster. Je fokt ze." ze zwiepte met haar staart en sjokte het leidershol uit. "Hé Avonwolk!" Honingdrup en Dauwbries renden naar haar toe."Raad 'ns?" vroeg Dauwbries met een brede glimlach."Ehhh..." stamelde Avondwolk."We zijn allebei zwanger!!" piepte Honingdrup."Dauwbries en Lijstervlam gaan jongen krijgen en ik ben zwanger van Strovlam! Ohhh dit is zò spannend!" ze schoot weg naar de kraamkamer, haar mollige flanken heen en weer deinend."Wel, ik moet ook terug!" ademde Dauwbries. Ze sjokte moeizaam achter haar zus aan. Avondwolk was dolblij; nieuwe kittens waren altijd een goed voorteken. Vooral wanneer bladkaal ten einde liep. Nieuwblad was al in zicht; de sneeuw smolt en de wolken werden fijner en witter. De dag van Honingpoot's ongeluk had het al volop Nieuwblad geleken. Nu ze geen leerling meer had en de Clan genoeg krijgers zou ze terug moederkat worden, dus moest ze met Dauwbries en Honingdrup in de kraamkamer. Ze liep naar de struiken waar de twee zussen waren verdwenen en glipte naar binnen. Vers mos bedekte de vloer; de kraamkamer was nog goed geïsoleerd van in Bladkaal en zo ging hij blijven met de kittens die over een paar weekjes zouden arriveren. Avondwolk stompte een groot nest op en ging er in liggen. Geeuwend likte ze de plukkige vacht op haar borst glad. Dan gaf ze de rest van haar lichaam een stevige wasbeurt. Toen haar bruine pels goud glansde hield ze op."Leeuwenster zegt dat Honingpoot nooit een volledige naam zal krijgen." murmelde Avondwolk. Dauwbries rolde met haar ogen."Hij is echt een noob in wat leiderschap betreft. Vier volle manen training is net goed voor fatsoenlijke krijgers." zuchtte ze."Inderdaad!" ademde Honingdrup. Kwikroos, die ook in de kraamkamer verbleef als verzorgster, knikte toegevend."Dat is waar. De jongste van onze krijgers zijn acht manen." ze plooide haar gezicht in een bezorgde frons."Dat bedoel ik nou." mauwde Avondwolk."Laten we erover ophouden, voor Leeuwenster komt en ons hoort!" giechelde Dauwbries. De moederkatten lachtten."Dauwbries, Honingdrup, jullie hebben rust nodig. Slaap maar." snorde Kwikroos. De twee zussen grijnsden toegevend en rolden zich op."Slaapwel." mompelde Honingdrup. Avondwolk stond op."Ik ga even naar Honingpoot." murmelde ze. Ze draafde naar het medicijnhol en glipte tussen de doorntakken door."Hoi!" mauwde ze tegen haar leerling. Honingpoot gromde wat. Avondwolk zuchtte en ging naast het calico poesje zitten."Honingpoot, wat maakt het uit dat je blind bent?" prevelde ze."Alles!" barstte Honingpoot los."Ik zal voor de eeuwigheid hier moeten zitten zonder ooit weer de wereld te zien!! Ik zal nooit meer de heide zien, of de blauwe lucht, of de donzige wolkjes. Ik zal nooit meer jouw ogen zien, of Lynxpoot's vlekken, of Leeuwenster's gigantische staart!" jammerde ze. Avondwolk zuchtte."Wat als ik zo humeurig wordt als alle andere blinde katten die ik ken?!!! Wat als ik gemeen of slecht wordt omdat ik jaloers ben op die die wel kunnen zien?!" ging Honingpoot verder."Honingpoot," fluisterde Avondwolk."Je bent een van de liefste jongen die ik ken. Je bent niet slecht." Honingpoot keek voor het eerst op. Haar bleke, doorschijnende ogen waren bloeddoorlopen aan de uithoeken, een laatste reactie op het slangengif."Bedankt." prevelde ze."Ik zal nooit krijger worden, hè?" vroeg ze. Avondwolk zuchtte en glimlachtte zachtjes."Nee, Honingpoot. Je zal nooit krijger worden." Hoofdstuk 5 "Oh ja?" lachtte Mistgloed. Bracken knikte."SterrenClan, Bracken!!" grijnsde de schildpadpoes. Bracken grijnsde terug. Mistgloed ontmoette Bracken nu elke dag, ze lachtten en spraken en gingen wandelen tot de zon onderging en Mistgloed terug naar het kamp moest. De zon stond nu laag aan de hemel. Opeens gaf Bracken Mistgloed een por en ramde hij haar omver. Hij zette zijn poten aan weerszijden van haar kop en raakte haar snuit aan met zijn neus. Mistgloed werd rood van verlegenheid. Toch kon ze niets anders doen dan in de gouden ogen van de strokleurige kater kijken. Met een poot raakte hij zachtjes haar wang aan. Toen hij aan een oud litteken kwam wiebelde Mistgloed's oor. Ze boog haar kop naar voren en raakte Bracken's muil aan. Haar liefde met Tijgersprong was iets totaal anders geweest. Toen hadden ze wanhopig gehunkerd naar elkaar en wilden ze zo veel mogelijk tijd samen doorbrengen. Dit was anders. Mistgloed snakte ''naar Bracken, dag en nacht, iedere seconde. Manen na elkaar. Ze wou zijn warme pels voelen, zijn spieren onder zijn vel en zijn brede schouders. Ze wou zijn geur ruiken en naast hem zitten. Ze wou in zijn ogen kijken. Ze wou met hem alleen zijn."Oh Bracken.." ademde ze. De twee katten raakten elkaar's snuit nog eens aan."Ik hou van je." prevelde Mistgloed. Ze sloot haar ogen en ontspande haar gezicht. Bracken wreef zijn wang zachtjes tegen de hare. Toen de grond koud werd en de laatste glimp zonlicht verdween achter de heuvels besefte Mistgloed dat ze al thuis moest zijn."Ik moet gaan. Morgen weer ontmoeten?" vroeg ze. Bracken knikte."Zeker." murmelde hij. Mistgloed sprong gladjes overeind, zwaaide met haar staart naar Bracken en schoot de heuvel op. Had ze nu al twee keer de krijgscode overtreden? Ging deze relatie net zo eindigen als met Tijgersprong? ''1 maan later... "Gaan Lynxpoot, Lappepoot, Vlampoot en al hun andere nestgenoten krijgers worden?" vroeg Mistgloed verwonderd aan Lijstervlam."Die knikte."Allemaal behalve Honingpoot natuurlijk." Hij wierp een vlugge blik op de gouden calico poes die met zoals altijd gebogen kop en halfdicht geknepen ogen naar de grond staarde. Ze wou aan niemand behalve Avondwolk en Mistgloed haar bleke ogen laten zien."Ja.." prevelde Mistgloed. Ze was verstrooid. Een paar manen geleden had een poes genaamd Kastanjeblad haar bezocht in haar dromen. De twee katten hadden getraint en getraint, en nu had Mistgloed ook krijgerseigenschappen; namelijk de sterke spieren. Die liet ze nooit zien en bedekte ze altijd met haar donzige vacht. Ze hoorde geen krijgerlichaam te hebben. Bovendien was Kastanjeblad haar privégeheim en ging het niemand iets aan. De vorige nacht hadden de twee poezen weer getraint in Mistgloed's dromen."Laten alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hazen te vangen zich verzamelen onder de vergaderrots voor een krijgerceremonie!!" riep Leeuwenster. Lynxpoot, Lappepoot en Vlampoot gingen vooraan zitten. Achter hen kwamen Strepenpoot, Leliepoot en Luipaardpoot en helemaal achteraan zat Spikkelpoot. Honingpoot zat stilletjes en met gebogen kop naast Mistgloed. Avondwolk keek Leeuwenster grimmig en een beetje... woest aan. Wat zei ze; Avondwolk keek Leeuwenster razend ''aan. Was er iets dat Mistgloed niet wist? Ze schudde haar kop en luisterde naar Leeuwenster."...neer te kijken. Zij hebben hun achtste maan bereikt en zijn klaar om krijger te worden." miauwde de Clanleider."Leerlingen, zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en jullie Clan te verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" vroeg Leeuwenster."Dat zweer ik!" mauwden alle nestgenoten door elkaar heen."Dan krijgen jullie nu, in naam van de SterrenClan, jullie krijgersnaam." mauwde Leeuwenster."Lynxpoot. Van nu af aan zal je bekentstaan als Lynxneus. We eren je moed en kracht en heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." Lynxneus raakte Leeuwenster's schouder aan en voegde zich bij de andere krijgers."Vlampoot, Lappepoot en Spikkelpoot, jullie zullen nu bekentstaan als Vlamgloed, Lappesnor en Spikkelvaren. De SterrenClan eert jullie dapperheid en snelheid en we heten jullie welkom als volwaardig krijgers van de WindClan." Leeuwenster boog zijn kop voor de krijgers, die bij Lynxnus gingen zitten."Luipaardpoot, vanaf nu heet je Luipaardvlek. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je geduld. Nu ben je een volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." Een bliksemflits verlichtte de nachtlucht en het begon te regenen."Strepenpoot en Leliepoot, vanaf nu heten jullie Strepensnor en Lelieblad, en we-" zijn stem werd doorbroken door een helverlichtte bliksemflits die door de lucht schoot. Hij landde recht op de open plek, en toen het verblindende licht wegebde lagen Lelieblad en Strepensnor roerloos en verbrand op de grond. Hier en daar was hun vlees verkoold en hevige brandwonden waren zichtbaar. Maar Mistgloed maakte zich niet druk om hun verwondingen, of het feit dat ze dood waren. De medicijnkat staarde met glazige ogen naar de plek waar de bliksem had ingeslagen. Heel de Clan keek toe toen ze een stukje naar voren schuifelde."Mistgloed heeft een teken ontva-" "ZE ZIJN DOOD!!" de Clan barstte los in gejammer en gemompel."Mistgloed," mauwde Leeuwenster."Wat heb je gezien?" Mistgloed opende haar mond beverig."''De hemel zal roodkleuren en een nieuwe bloedmaan zal herijzen wanneer de Leeuw niet luistert naar de Sterren..." ''Mauwde ze hees."Een profetie.." prevelde Honingpoot vol ontzag."Maar wat is leeuw?!" grauwde Leeuwenster."Welke sterren?!" Avondwolk stapte naar voren."Dat lijkt me heel duidelijk." miauwde ze hooghartig."Leeuwenster, je overtreedt de krijgscode door alle leerlingen zo vlug krijgers te laten worden." ze gebaarde naar de lijken van Strepensnor en Lelieblad."Ze zijn dood omdat jij niet naar de SterrenClan luisterde, Leeuwenster!" haar ogen glansden verraden. Roosvlok barstte los in gejammer. Leeuwenster zat verstijfd op de vergaderrots, zijn ogen rond en glazig. Hij boog zijn kop."Het spijt me." mauwde hij."Van nu af aan zal ik luisteren." Avondwolk snoof."Dààr is het te laat voor." Ze wees naar de lucht, die rood gloeide. De maan scheen tussen de wolken door in een bloedrode tint."De bloedmaan is gekomen!" miauwde Mistgloed."Er zal een onnodige dood plaatsvinden!!" Op dat moment gilde Spikkelvaren het uit. Ze verstarde toen een adelaar neerdook. Hij was gewoonweg gigantisch, met een grootte van twee meter van de ene vleugel tot de andere. Hij scheerde over de katten, die gilden en naar de holen renden."Help!!" jammerde Honingdrup. De adelaar zag een gemakkelijke prooi in haar en vloog in topsnelheid naar haar toe."HELP!!!" schreeuwde de zwangere poes. Haar mollige buik vertraagde haar. De adelaar boorde zijn klauwen onstevig in haar rug, waardoor bloed op de grond spatte."STROVLAM!!!" gilde ze. Haar partner vloog op de adelaar, zijn sterke achterpoten gebruikend in zijn voordeel. Hij schoot vele vossenlengtes omhoog, sprong op de adelaar en beet in diens nek. Zonpels voegde zich bij hem en Rozenbries sprong bijna net zo snel als Strovlam op het roofdier dat Honingdrup maar niet los wou laten. De drie katten wisten het beest naar beneden te krijgen, maar toen Strovlam en Zonpels Honingdrup wisten te bevrijden en met haar van de adelaar gleden en veilig en wel op de grond landden, schoot de adelaar in topsnelheid omhoog. Rozenbries, die nog steeds half aan hem hing, werd er meedogenloos afgeslingerd. De hele Clan keek toe hoe de adelaar opgeslokt werd in de duisternis en hoe Rozenbries slapjes door de lucht suisde. Ze smakte met een krakend geluid neer op de grond, en kwam niet meer overeind. Als een slappe hoop bont bleef ze op de grond liggen terwijl haar uitgeveegde bloed over het zand droop. De hele Clan liep naar haar toe en drukte hun neuzen in haar vacht terwijl Honingdrup zich jammerend tegen Strovlam drukte, steeds opnieuw kijkend of haar gezwollen buik ongedeerd was. Mistgloed ging vlug naar haar toe en legde een poot op haar buik, die gezond wriemelde."Alles is oké met ze." miauwde ze opgelucht. Honingdrup knikte zwakjes en strompelde met Strovlam naar de kraamkamer, gevolgd door een angstig kijkende Dauwbries en Lijstervlam, Kwikroos en Avondwolk. Rozenbries werd aan de rand van het kamp gelegd, bij Strepensnor en Lelieblad. Hoofdstuk 6 Honingpoot werd zachtjes naar het medicijnhol geleidt door Mistgloed."Ik kan best zelf lopen!" snauwde ze. Met hoog opgegeven kop liep ze de doorngang door tot bij haar nest. Daar rolde ze zich op. Ze dacht aan de sterren, en de maan. De bloedmaan die aan Mistgloed's angstige ademhaling te horen nog steeds niet weg was. In slaap vallen kon ze niet. Gedachten maalden door haar hoofd. Het laatste wat ze ooit gezien was was een adder met zijn bek open, scherpe hoektanden en spattend gif. Hetgene wat ze daarvoor gezien had was de lucht, de blauwe lucht, de witte wolken, Avondwolk en Lynxpoot... Nee, Lynxneus. Ze voelde zich bitter worden bij de gedachte aan de volledige namen van haar nestgenoten. Jaloezie golfde door haar heen. Waarom moest net zìj blind worden?! Net toen ze wat aan het indommelen was schudde Mistgloed haar wakker."Opstaan, Honingpoot." miauwde ze. Honingpoot hief humeurig haar kop op."Ik sliep niet!" snauwde ze. Ze stond hooghartig op en stampte het medicijnhol uit. Met haar neus zocht ze de hoop verse prooi. Na wat rondstommelen rook ze konijn, en na wat snuffelen aan de hoop wist ze een konijn te kiezen. Het was een jong beest met veel dons. Ze plukte de vacht ervan."Hoi!" ademde Lynxneus in haar oor. Ze maakte een sprongetje van schrik."Sorry!" siste Lynxneus geschrokken."Sorry..." Honingpoot schudde haar kop."Wil je dit met me delen?" ze zwiepte met haar staart naar het konijn, niet in staat haar gezicht te tonen aan haar zusje. De goudbruine calico ging naast haar zitten, proberend oogcontact te maken. Honingpoot nam een sappige hap van het konijn en kauwde er op, haar gezicht afwendend. Haar ogen sloeg ze neer. Ze slikte de hap door en nam nog wat konijn in haar muil. Na een paar tellen was het konijn leeggegeten door haar en Lynxneus. Terwijl Lynxneus de botjes wegveegde met haar staart probeerde ze nog steeds oogcontact te maken met Honingpoot."Honingp-" begon ze, maar Honingpoot sprong overeind."Ik ga even naar buiten." mompelde ze. Ze dook de disteltunnel uit en strompelde de heide in."Honingpoot, wacht nou eens!" riep Lynxneus haar achterna. De goudbruine calico rende naar haar zusje toe."Waarom laat je me je gezicht niet zien?!" jammerde ze gekweld. Honingpoot hief haar kop met een ruk op."Ik laat mijn gezicht niet zien omdat de vacht rond mijn ogen weg is!!" siste ze."Ik laat mijn gezicht niet zien omdat mijn ogen staren en wit zijn en alles!! Ik laat mijn gezicht niet zien omdat ik niet wil dat iemand ziet dat ik een.. een ''monster ''ben!!!" Het laatste veranderde in een grauw. Voor Lynxneus kon reageren schoot ze de struiken in. Ze rende zo snel ze kon weg, zich baserend op haar reuk en gehoor."Honingpoot!" Lynxneus' stem klonk van ver. Honingpoot schoof omlaag een oude dassenburcht in, waar ze zich diep in terugtrok. Ze rukte was gras uit de grond en duwde het voor de ingang. Niemand zou haar hier storen. Ze duwde haar gezicht in haar poten en klauwde er in. Ze wou haar ogen uitkrabben zodat niemand ze ooit nog moest zien!!! Jammer genoeg kon ze het niet. Het enige wat tevoorschijn kwam waren diepe krassen over haar gehele gezicht. Dat zouden vast en zeker littekens worden. Ze schudde het bloed uit haar ogen en stond op. Hier zou ze toch niets kunnen doen. Met diep gebogen kop liep ze met een wijde boog om Lynxneus' geurspoor heen naar het kamp. Ze liep meteen naar het medicijnhol. Daar ging ze op haar nest zitten. Het bloed drupte van haar kin op de grond, maar ze was te verdrietig om het weg te vegen. Toen Mistgloed binnenkwam hief ze geschrokken haar kop op. Bloed spatte op de bladeren van het medicijnhol. Mistgloed slaakte een kreetje."Honingpoot!" jammerde ze."Wat heb je nu gedaan?" met spinrag begon ze het bloed van Honingpoot's gezicht te vegen. De honingkleurige calico poes keek haar wazig aan."Oh Honingpoot.." fluisterde Mistgloed. Ze gaf het bleke poesje een lik over haar kop. Opeens klonk er een gilletje bij de kraamkamer."Dauwbries is aan het jongen!" Avondwolk en Kwikroos stormden hijgend binnen."Ik kom!" mauwde Mistgloed. Honingpoot volgde haar naar de kraamkamer. Dauwbries lag zachtjes kreunend in een met dons bedekt mosnest. Lijstervlam lag bij haar en likte haar kop in een kalmerend ritme. Honingdrup lag nog te slapen in een hoekje, aan het rustige gesnurk te horen. Avondwolk en Kwikroos maakten plaats voor Mistgloed. De medicijnkat legde haar poot op Dauwbries' flank."Dit kan een lange nacht worden." murmelde ze. De hele nacht zaten ze daar, terwijl het verschijnende hoopje donkere, slijmerige vacht onder Dauwbries' staart groter en groter werd tot het met een plof op het mos viel. Bijna instinctief schoot Honingpoot naar voren. Zonder aarzelen likte ze het slijm van het hoopje bont tot het kitten zachtjes begon te piepen en blind naar Dauwbries' tepels kroop. Het was een klein, donker, rost met zwart en wit schildpadpoesje. Haar vlekjes vormden een schattig, rond patroon op haar ruggetje, staart en kop. Er zaten zelfs bruintinten tussen. Dauwbries lag nog een tijd te woelen en haar flank te rimpelen voor het tweede en laatste hoopje vacht bij haar staart lag. Honingpoot likte het net als de vorige keer droog tot het begon te ademen en legde het dan naast zijn zusje. De twee kittens piepten tevreden terwijl hun kleine pootjes Dauwbries' buik kneden en zo de melk uit haar tepels duwden. Dauwbries keek trots naar de bewegende hoopjes bont en krulde haar staart rond hen. Lijstervlam krulde zijn staart rond haar en legde zijn kop op haar schouder, kijkend naar zijn jongen. Dauwbries viel al vlug in slaap. Honingpoot en Mistgloed gingen terug naar het medicijnhol terwijl Avondwolk en Kwikroos hun eigen nesten opzochten. Het kamp sliep rustig, zich niet bewust van het grote wonder dat net had plaatsgevonden in de kraamkamer. Hoofdstuk 7 "Hoe ga je hen noemen?" vroeg Avondwolk. Lijstervlam keek neer op zijn kinderen, Dauwbries was wakker geworden in de vroege ochtend. Nu keek ze neer op de twee bolletjes vacht die gulzig haar melk naar binnen klokten."Deze," Dauwbries raakte het schildpadpoesje aan."Zal Esdoornkit heten." De kitten piepte alsof ze het daar helemaal mee eens was. Lijstervlam knikte."Het roste katertje zal Elskit heten." Het rossige jong slipte weg met zijn pootjes op Dauwbries' gladde buikvacht. Zijn klauwtjes bleven in haar pels haken, op zoek naar grip. Hij drukte zijn kleine roze mondje weer tegen Dauwbries tepel en ging verder met drinken."Mooie namen." murmelde Avondwolk. Kwikroos knikte en Honingdrup snorde."Esdoornkit en Elskit. Verder laat ik jullie maar alleen!" Avondwolk glipte de kraamkamer uit en trippelde de open plek over. Honingpoot en Lynxneus zaten in een felle discussie."Ik BEN een monster en daar kan je niks aan veranderen!" Honingpoot stampvoette van woede."NOU EN?! JE BENT MIJN ZUSJE!!" krijste Lynxneus."Hé, hé.. kittens, rustig." suste Avondwolk."IK BEN EEN KRIJGER!!" gilde Lynxneus in Avondwolks gezicht."En ik ben het al seizoenen lang." murmelde Avondwolk koeltjes. Lynxneus' woede trok weg. Haar respect voor oudere krijgers kwam terug naar boven en ze werd rood van schaamte."Oheh.." vlug schoot ze weg. Honingpoot keek Avondwolk dit keer wel aan."Wat nu?" ademde ze."Heel simpel." miauwde Avondwolk."We gaan van jou een krijger maken." "Bepaal me met je snorharen!" riep Avondwolk. Honingpoot slierde rond en zwiepte haar mentor van haar poten, zich baserend op de wind die haar snorharen omver blies."Opnieuw!" de donkerbruine poes schoot zo snel als ze kon naar Honingpoot toe, die onder haar buik doorgleed. Die plek kon ze bepalen door waar de trillingen over de grond vandaan kwamen. Ze schopte in Avondwolk's buik, haar mentor draaide zich om in de lucht. Voor ze op Honingpoot kon landen schoot de honingkleurige calico weer weg. Avondwolk plofte op de grond, en Honinpoot ramde haar poten vanonder haar vandaan. Kreunend kwam Avondwolk op de grond terecht."Mooi zo, Honingpoot!" complimenteerde ze haar leerling. Honingpoot straalde."Probeer nu eens op mijn schouders te landen. Waarop je moet letten is dat ik het niet verwacht." Honingpoot's snorharen wipten op en neer en ze trok met haar oor. Geluiden en kleine geurtjes drongen nu bij haar naar binnen zodat ze haar omgeving kon waarnemen; dat wist Avondwolk omdat haar leerling het haar had verteld. Zelf lette ze ook even op. Honingpoot deed alsof ze rechtstreeks op haar mentor ging springen, maar in plaats daarvan hupte ze behendig naar een boomstronk. Voor Avondwolk doorhad wat er gebeurde had Honingpoot haar van opzij op een drassig stuk mos geramd."Goed zo!" mauwde haar mentor bewonderend."Dat was genoeg voor vandaag." de twee poezen likten het zand en de stukjes mos van hun geklitte pels. Dan draafden ze terug naar het kamp. Avondwolk glipte rechtstreeks de kraamkamer binnen. Honingdrup lag te woelen in haar mosnest."Haar jongen gaan komen!" murmelde haar partner, Strovlam, verrukt. Hij likte haar wriemelende flank. Mistgloed zat er ook weer."Het zijn twee jongen!" mauwde ze. Een klein grijzig vormpje verscheen onder Honingdrup's staart. De gevlekte poes slaakte een gil. Ze schoof zo ver mogelijk bij het hoopje vandaan, proberend het des te sneller op de wereld te zetten. Strovlam hield haar zachtjes tegen en likte haar kop. Het eerste hoopje viel op de grond, bedekt in slijm. Mistgloed likte het bolletje vacht droog en legde het bij Honingdrup's buik. De poes snorde luid en likte haar jonkie. Het tweede kitten verscheen ook al, en even later lagen de twee jongen de drinken bij Honingdrup."Ze zijn prachtig.." murmelde Strovlam. Het waren een lichtgrijs met wit poesje en een donkergrijs met wit katertje."Het poesje," Honingdrup raakte het eerste jong aan."Heet Varenkit." Strovlam knikte."En het katertje heet Klimopkit." Dauwbries snorde en keek op van haar eigen jongen."Goed gedaan!" mauwde ze. Hoofdstuk 8 Mistgloed likte zachtjes Bracken's wang. De kater snorde genietend en wreef zijn kop tegen haar aan. De twee katten tongden rustig samen. Ookal ging de zon onder; in het kamp had toch niemand haar nodig."Oh Bracken.." murmelde ze. De kater ging beschermend rond haar heen gekruld zitten. Opeens snakte er iemand naar adem. De twee katten keken geschrokken op. Luipaardvlek stond met samengetrokken ogen naar hen te staren, haar vacht stond recht overeind en ze zwiepte kwaad met haar staart."Verrader!!" gilde ze tegen Mistgloed. Mistgloed jammerde van angst toen de poes een klauw over haar snuit haalde. Bloed droop in haar mond en drupte van haar gezicht, en ze schudde het uit haar ogen. Er klonk woest gekrijs. Brullend van razernij wierp Bracken zich op Luipaardvlek. Hij klemde de poes vast, zonder aarzelen en zonder verdere omwegen beet hij haar strot door. Ze werd slap in zijn poten. Geschokt staarde Mistgloed naar de opengebeten keel, naar het bloed dat uit de wond vloeide en de grond doorweekte."Mistgloed," Bracken klonk opgelucht."B-b..." haar stem stierf weg voor ze een woord kon zeggen."Mistgloed?" Bracken klonk bezorgd. Mistgloed's blik dwaalde af naar de doorgebeten keel, de strot goed zichtbaar. Ze kromp nog meer ineen."Blijf weg bij me!" piepte ze toen de strokleurige kater dichterbij wou komen. Zijn ogen vulden zich met gekwetstheid. Hij wou een stap naar voren doen. Blazend vluchtte Mistgloed bij hem vandaan. ''Stomme poes! Hij deed het om jullie geheim te bewaren, echode Kastanjeblad's stem in haar kop. Hij is een MONSTER! grauwde ze terug. ''Jij bent ook een monster. '' Die nacht sliep Mistgloed slecht. Iets vormde een knoop in haar buik. Toen ze de volgende ochtend wakker werd was ze mollig. Met een schok besefte ze dat ze zwanger was. En dan nog van Bracken. Maar ze was doodsbang van hem. Hoe kon hij een kat zo kalmpjes vermoorden? Een leven dat gestart was in de kraamkamer, dat getraind was en dat had samengegeten met haar vrienden. Allemaal in één klap weg. Ze hadden haar op een andere manier het zwijgen op kunnen leggen. Dat hadden ze moeten doen. Mistgloed voelde het zachte wriemelen in haar buik. Deze jongen waren ook van hààr. Bracken mocht ze niet ontdekken! Ze moest wegtrekken. En snel ook! Vlug grabbelde ze wat van haar dons bijeen."Hè Avondwolk!" ze rende naar haar oud mentor toe."Ik ben op een missie om kattenkruid te zoeken. Groenhoest is nog steeds niet volledig over, ook al is de lente in zicht. Verkoudheden kunnen nog altijd komen. Wil jij dan even voor de Clan zorgen nu ik weg ben?" Avondwolk knikte. Haar blik dwaalde af naar Mistgloed's mollige flanken. Er daagde iets in haar blik, en haar pupillen versmalden zich. Ze keek weer op."Mistgloed-" Mistgloed keek geschrokken om."Zorg voor je jongen!" fluisterde haar oud-mentor. Mistgloed voelde ongeloof door zich heen borrelen. Hoe kon haar mentor dit zo kalmpjes opvatten?! Dan snapte ze het. Avondwolk was ook betrokken geweest bij de leugens van Heidevacht."B-bedankt." stamelde Mistgloed. Vlug schoot ze de disteltunnel uit. Dagenlang zwierf ze rond op de heide, terwijl haar buik dikker en dikker werd. Uiteindelijk moest ze uitgeput hijgend neerploffen. Haar buik trok goed zichtbaar ineen, ze klemde haar kaken op elkaar en kneep haar ogen dicht. Met een kreun slipte een nat, slijmerig, kronkelend donker vormpje op de bladeren onder haar. Ze trok het jonkie naar zich toe en likte het vlies van haar af. Het roze mondje van de kitten ging open en hij piepte klaaglijk terwijl hij zich rillend en blindelings naar Mistgloed's warmte en melkgeur toeworstelde. Ondertussen was er weer een donker vormpje zichtbaar onder Mistgloed's staart. Haar buik trok nog verder ineen tot het hoopje met een plof op de bladeren neerkwam. De kitten scheurde zichzelf uit het slijmerige vlies en hij piepte zo luid dat de andere kitten zich geschrokken dichter tegen Mistgloed aanduwde. De tweede kitten begon zachtjes te piepen en kroop blind naar Mistgloed's tepels. Het duurde een tijdje tot de derde kitten vanonder haar staart vandaan kwam. Het knellende gevoel hield op. Na de nageboorte likte Mistgloed trots haar baby's. Wat waren ze lief! Het waren drie katertjes, één wit met donker crème, eentje was strokleurig gemengd met crème en de laatste was zilvergrijs gestreept. De kittens jammerden luid tot ze Mistgloed's tepels hadden gevonden. Dan zogen ze dankbaar haar melk naar binnen. Mistgloed krulde zich met haar rug naar de ingang van de struik waarin ze lag, zodat haar baby's lekker beschut tegen haar aanlagen. Ze sloeg haar staart om hen heen tot ze gloeiden van de knusheid. Zo nu en dan piepten ze zachtjes terwijl de melk over hun kinnetje droop. Dan likte Mistgloed het teder op en duwde ze ze dichter naar haar tepels toe, zoals ze alle andere moederkatten had zien doen. Dan dommelde ze in. Hoofdstuk 9 Honingpoot gaapte. Ze vroeg zich af wanneer Mistgloed terug zou komen. Hopelijk gauw! Ze likte haar poot en wreef hem langs de littekens op haar gezicht. Nadat ze haar oren had gewassen stond ze op en trippelde ze naar de rand van de open plek. Grijssteen zat daar. Met Vlinderhart en Mothart. De jonge krijgers lachtten."Ik ga jagen. Kom je mee, Vlinderhart?" vroeg Mothart opgewekt. Haar zus knikte en de twee poezen draafden het kamp uit. Honingpoot sloop stilletjes naar Grijssteen toe. Hij keek op, maar ze vermeed zijn blik."Hoi." mompelde ze."Hallo." mauwde hij. De twee katten zaten even stilletjes naast elkaar. Honingpoot wou hem nog steeds niet aankijken."Hoe gaat het?" vroeg Grijssteen."Slecht." Honingpoot haalde haar schouders op. Opeens bracht Grijssteen zijn voorpoot naar haar kin en hief haar kop op. Hun ogen ontmoetten elkaar even voor Honingpoot achteruitdeinsde en haar gezicht afwendde."L-laat me alleen.." ze schuifelde heen en weer en kromp in elkaar. Grijssteen ging voor haar zitten. Ze kon niet anders dan in die gouden ogen kijken en smelten. Wacht eens even... ''kijken? ''Ze knipperde tegen de duisternis in haar gezichtsbeeld. Het enige wat ze zag waren Grijssteen's gouden, knipperende ogen!! Was het een teken van de SterrenClan? Ze hief haar kop iets verder op."Hé.." murmelde Grijssteen."Sorry." Honingpoot bloosde afschuwelijk hevig."Oheh.. moet gaan." mompelde ze voor ze wegschoot. Grijssteen's ogen verdwenen. "Mistgloed is terug!" Avondwolk drong het medicijnhol binnen."Oké!" mauwde Honingpoot. Ze schoot achter haar mentor aan naar buiten. Mistgloed's vertrouwde geur verscheen weer in het kamp. Maar ze rook ook drie andere geuren."Wie heeft ze bij zich?" vroeg ze aan Avondwolk."Ze heeft drie jongen mee..." miauwde die verwonderd."Ik vond ze bij de terugweg!" legde Mistgloed uit aan Leeuwenster."We zullen ze opvoeden als WindClankrijgers. Ze dragen de geur van eenlingen, maar ze hebben krijgersbloed, daar ben ik zeker van." Hij duwde de kittens zachtjes iets naar voren. Avondwolk liep vlug naar voren, Honingpoot volgde haar. Kwikroos draafde achter hen aan. Ze pakten elk een jong en droegen ze naar de kraamkamer, waar Honingdrup en Dauwbries knus rond hun baby's genesteld lagen."Ik zorg wel voor ze!" mauwde Kwikroos. Ze ging in haar nest liggen, en dropte het jong dat ze vasthield zachtjes bij haar warme, pluizige buik. De kitten snorde en nestelde zich in haar buikpels, en zijn broertjes volgden zijn voorbeeld."Hoe gaan ze heten?" vroeg Avondwolk. Ze keek eerst naar het zilvergrijze katertje."Deze heet Berkenkit, omdat zijn patroon lijkt op de schors van een berk." Avondwolk en Kwikroos knikten."Deze heet Taankit," ze wees op het crème met witte katertje."En de laatste?" vroeg Kwikroos."Die heet Haverkit." Kwikroos snorde."Berkenkit, Taankit en Haverkit." echode ze."Mooie namen." terwijl ze dat zei raakte Avondwolk Mistgloed's oor zachtjes aan met haar snuit."Maar het is laat, en het was een lange dag. Laten we gaan slapen." ze rolde zich op in haar eigen nest. Honingpoot luisterde naar het zachte piepen van de jongen. Omdat Kwikroos in verwachting was van Stekelvacht had ze melk, dus de jongen konden bij haar drinken. Hoofdstuk 10 De volgende ochtend rekte Avondwolk zich gapend uit. Ze likte over de slapende bolletjes vacht bij Kwikroos en draafde de kraamkamer uit. Opeens merkte ze een vage, verontrustende geur op. Net voor ze langs beide kanten besprongen werd door RivierClankrijgers. Met een gil smakte ze op de grond. Grauwend en blazend probeerde ze zich van hen te ontdoen."Alar-" Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken omdat een van de krijgers haar luchtpijp plette. Ze snakte naar adem en worstelde nog harder."NEE!!" Kwikroos dook op uit de kraamkamer en besprong de krijger die Avondwolk aan het stikken was. Snakkend naar adem besprong Avondwolk de tweede kat. De twee moederkatten wisten de krijgers te verjagen door felle beten en krabben in de poten, en zwaar ademend leunde Avondwolk tegen de kampwand. Opeens stommelde Kwikroos. Ze plofte neer op de grond terwijl bloed zich onder haar doordrenkte en opengeklauwde buik verspreidde. Haar ogen werden glazig, dan dof, en dan vielen ze dicht."Nee!!" jammerde Avondwolk."NEE!!!" Ze had ongeboren jongen!! Die mochten niet sterven.. maar de warmte in haar buik nam ook af. Opeens merkte Avondwolk dat een paar SchaduwClankrijgers de kraamkamer waren binnengedrongen. Grauwend probeerde ze ze weg te jagen. Dauwbries en Honingdrup duwden de jongen weg, tot bleek dat de RivierClankrijgers één van Mistgloed's jongen meehadden. Het was Berkenkit. Het zilvergrijze jonkie jammerde. Uiteindelijk stond heel de Clan te vechten, en Avondwolk werd ervan weerhouden om naar Berkenkit toe te gaan. De krijgers die hem hadden gestolen renden weg! Ze probeerde achter ze aan te gaan, maar het lukte haar niet. De krijgers die haar zagen rennen besprongen haar. Mistgloed zag Avondwolk's gezicht. Haar pupillen werden stipjes. Met een afgrijselijke jammerkreet wou ze het kamp uitrennen, maar Leeuwenster hield haar tegen."Je moet voor de gewonden zorgen!!!" grauwde hij."Laat de kitten aan de krijgers over!" maar niemand anders zag dat Berkenkit was ontvoert. "We... hebben... gewonnen..." hijgde Leeuwenster. Hij ging haastig liggen en begon zijn bloedende wonden te likken. Avondwolk walgde van hem. ''Laat de krijgers het maar doen.. Doe het dan zelf, hè, luie muizenbrein!! ''hoonde ze in gedachten. Ze hoopte dat zijn krabben en beten goed pijn deden. Mistgloed zat droevig naast Honingpoot. Avondwolk zuchtte. Wat nu? Berkenkit was weg..."Taankit en Haverkit zijn ook gestolen!!!" schreeuwde Honingdrup jammerend. Mistgloed zakte nog verder ineen. Avondwolk zuchtte triest en boog haar kop. Kwikroos' lichaam lag naast dat van Donkerpluk, die ook was gestorven in de strijd, en Lindebries. Ze waren nu bij Motlicht, partner en zus. Mothart en Vlinderhart drukten hun neuzen in de pels van hun vader. Hoofdstuk 11 Mistgloed glipte door de varens aan de uithoek van het Windterritorium. Toen ze de smeerwortels had gevonden groef ze de knobbelige stronken uit tot ze een mooi hoopje had. De wortels greep ze in haar muil. Ze draafde terug naar het kamp, diep bedroefd door het lot van haar jongen. Hopelijk zou Leeuwenster ze terug willen halen, maar daar leek het niet op. Ze kon alleen nog hopen dat ze een veilige en mooie toekomst gingen krijgen. Hopelijk werd er goed voor hen gezorgd. Mistgloed zuchtte en legde de smeerwortel op een stapel naast haar wormkruid toen ze terug in het medicijnhol was. Honingpoot en Avondwolk waren fel aan het trainen. Mistgloed was best trots op de honingkleurige calico. Ze was nog steeds een felle vechter dankzij Avondwolk's speciale training. Hopelijk zou ze gauw een volledige naam krijgen.. Mistgloed besloot nog eens te gaan wandelen. Misschien zou ze aan Bracken kunnen vertellen over zijn jongen... Ze glipte het kamp uit en liep langs de kloof. Het water op de bodem was bevroren en vlijmscherp. Ze liet haar blik afdwalen naar beneden. Opeens zag ze een bekende strokleurige vorm. Haar hart brak in duizend stukken. Bracken was in de kloof gevallen! Ze schoot omlaag langs een glibberig weggetje en gaf Bracken een duw met haar snuit. Hij bewoog niet. Hij was recht in een bevroren poel gevallen. Stukken scherp ijs hadden zich in zijn vel geboord en het water was rood van het bloed. Mistgloed boog haar kop. Ze had echt van hem gehouden. Meer dan van Tijgersprong, maar dan merkte ze de blik van doodsangst en ongeloof op zijn gezicht. Alsof hij het had geweten. Had hou zelfmoord gepleegd? Of had iemand hem in de kloof geduwd? Hoofdstuk 12 Honingpoot gleed onder Avondwolk door. Haar mentor maakte een luchtsprong en schoot omlaag, proberend zich vast te klemmen aan de schouder van de gouden calico. Maar Honingpoot ontweek haar en gaf haar een trap tegen haar borst. Haar mentor plofte neer, wentelde om en schoot rakelings langs haar schouders. Honingpoot's snelle, gevoelige zintuigen vingen een vlaagje wind op. Voor Avondwolk haar aan haar staart kon meesleuren draaide ze zich om en gaf een mep tegen de neus van de bruine poes. Avondwolk ontweek een tweede mep en Honingpoot schoot onder haar door, op haar schouders en gaf haar een klap op haar kop. De twee poezen lieten zich hijgend op de grond zakken."Goed gedaan!!!" mauwde Avondwolk trots."Bedankt... dankzij jou kan ik toch nog krijger worden.." murmelde Honingpoot."Alle katten verzamelen! Het is tijd voor een krijgerceremonie!" Leeuwenster's oproep galmde over de open plek. De Clan verzamelde zich."Honingpoot," Leeuwenster keek haar aan."Het is jouw tijd om een volledige naam te krijgen. Dankzij Avondwolk's unieke training heb je toch je eigen krijgersvaardigheden weten te vinden."SterrenClan," hij hief zijn kop op naar de hemel."Ik vraag jullie op deze leerling neer te kijken. Ze heeft langer en harder getraint dan ieder ander leerling die ik ooit gekend heb, en ik beveel haar nu, op haar beurt, aan als krijger." Honingpoot gloeide van trots als ze daar zat in het midden van de open plek. Voor het eerst zag de Clan haar gezicht na het ongeluk."Honingpoot, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en je Clan te verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" vroeg Leeuwenster."Dat zweer ik!" murmelde Honingpoot."Dan zal de Clan je nu kennen als Honingklaver. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je geduld en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan. Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten!" Leeuwenster raakte Honingklaver's neus aan. Honingklaver barstte van blijdschap."Honingklaver! Honingklaver! Honingklaver!!" juichtte de Clan. Grijssteen juichtte het luidst van al. Honingklaver wist dus al met wie ze in het krijgershol zou slapen... Hoofdstuk 13 Avondwolk glipte langs het riet en de wilgen bij de RivierClangrens. Ze wou Mistgloed een dienst bewijzen en haar jongen vlug even bespieden. Toen ze de sterke lucht van RivierClan rook wist ze dat ze bij het kamp was. Ze glipte langs de achterwand tot ze het gepiep en gesnor van kittens hoorde."Hé! Wie is daar?!" klonk een boze stem. Avondwolk zuchtte. Daar ging ze weer."Je bent nu onze gevangene, spion!!" snauwde een RivierClankrijger. Hij ramde haar naar de kamingang."Wat kom je doen?!" grauwde hij."Ik wou kijken hoe het met onze gestolen jongen ging!" sneerde Avondwolk sarcastisch. De kater snoof."Het zijn halfbloedjes, dat ruiken we zo al. Ze verdienen de WindClan niet en wij hebben veel jongen verloren!" Avondwolk gaf hem een klap*."Domme muizenbrein! De RivierClan was vroeger eerbaar, betrouwbaar! Jullie vochten voor jullie eer, niet voor jullie kleine pleziertjes!" grauwde ze. Ze werd in een hol afgezonderd van de kraamkamer gestopt, waar ze luid snuivend vloekte. Waterster trippelde naar haar toe, zijn langharige blauwgrijze vacht keurig gewassen."Wat moet je, muizenstront?!" vroeg Avondwolk pittig."Oh, ik moet niks van jou. Maar Steenpels, hem heb ik nooit gemogen. Weet je, volgens mij ga ik je gijzelen om kittens af te dwingen van Leeuwenster. Jullie hebben er nog een stuk of vier, toch?" Avondwolk gaf hem een harde mep."Nee, ze zijn allemaal doodgegaan in bladkaal!" loog ze."Oh." Waterster klonk verveeld."We zijn in oorlog met de SchaduwClan, trouwens. Schemerster is een goede vriendin van jullie geworden, hè? We kunnen jou gijzelen om haar te dwingen de oorlog op te geven!" hij grijnsde breed bij Avondwolk pissige gezicht."Probeer het maar! Ik geloof dat je vriendinnetje er al is." grijnsde Avondwolk terug. En bij de kampingang klonk Schemerster's strijdkreet. *Avondwolk's klap = bitchslap Eindproloog Haverkit zoog knus aan de tepels van de onbekende poes die hem had opgenomen. Zijn broertjes lagen aan weerszijden van hem. Hij had nu al bij twee poezen gedronken, en hij dacht dat deze hier zijn echte mama was. Haar melk smaakte heerlijk. Ze had een dikke, langharige schildpadvacht, zag hij door zijn spleetjes van ogen heen. Hij keek er naar uit voor het eerst de kraamkamer uit te mogen! Hij zoog nog harder. Hij zou veel melk nodig hebben om een sterke krijger te worden! Zijn mama duwde hem met een achterpoot dichter tegen zich aan. Wat maakte het uit wie zijn mama was. Als ze maar van hem hield. Dat was dus het einde van Rode Maan. Vuurgloed zal alleen in weekenden geschreven worden, zelden tot niet dus. Sorry, maar school komt dichterbij en... tja. Ik ga nu nog wat vrij nemen of één klein miniverhaal schrijven. Idk. Avondpoot (overleg) 30 aug 2016 10:37 (UTC) Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Morgenlicht en Avondgloed